The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an airfoil to be positioned in a turbine.
In a gas turbine engine, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. Several factors influence the efficiency of the conversion of thermal energy to mechanical energy. The factors may include blade passing frequencies, fuel supply fluctuations, fuel type and reactivity, combustor head-on volume, fuel nozzle design, air-fuel profiles, flame shape, air-fuel mixing, flame holding, combustion temperature, turbine component design, hot-gas-path temperature dilution, and exhaust temperature. For example, high combustion temperatures in selected locations, such as the combustor and turbine nozzle areas, may enable improved combustion efficiency and power production. In some cases, high temperatures in certain combustor and turbine regions may shorten the life and increase wear and tear of certain components. Accordingly, it is desirable to manage temperatures in the turbine to reduce wear and increase the life of turbine components.